leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Corki/@comment-26269791-20151013052953
Off-topic: How do i answer to someone so that they get a notification? @Thamt, I disagree with the the others on both main issues: I think that if you haven't played the role for some time then you can't really say whether you like it or understand how to play it, especially if you were playing roles that are very different from the marksman. That's my first point. My second point is that corki is an excellent suggestion for someone who played mid because he pokes with his spells which are fairly straightforward and has one of the best lane clears which mark (har har) him as a good potential mid laner (not really but it's a necessary and maybe a familiar quality). The most important thing to understand about Corki is that if you've lost your lane completely and utterly then you're not out of the game: you're still dangerous and unlike a hypercarry, you're dangerous right now, not after 20 minutes of uninterrupted farm. That's the power of corki: sheen + sorc boots and you're a real pain, with real burst and real dps with siege ranges. Actual tri-force? Ooh boy, now you're a problem. It's very cheap and very effective and it's very understandable: poke, if you can survive autoattack range - poke and autoattack. Going for the kill? Corki is an excellent midgame duelist, since his ult's cd is equal to the cd on tri-force and resets autoattack cd and it's haaard to itemise against hybrid + true damage + armor shred. One rule: DONT use your dash offensively except when it's an all or nothing. So, yeah, I very much do recommend corki. Also - your ult is dirt cheap, USE it, build botrk after tri-boots for moar burst, moar sustain, moar kiting and then IE or LW depending on their armor. If I were to recommend any other adc than that would be Tristana but you have to understand something first: she's shit in midgame. So. This means: if you have ten kills you're gonna rape regardless of champion (though fed Tristana is terrifying since it's hard to pin her down), if you´re NOT fed than you're not very good when teamfights begin. So pushing/farming takes precedence for Trist since: a) she's always very good at it; b) the faster your late game comes - the better. If you're trying a new role then first you need to survive and Trist is one of the best at it: use your W and ult to keep those Garens AWAY. And then murder them (: But. Your team is not going to wait for your late game, they are not going to stall, they WILL run and die to their tanks while you won´t be strong enough to shred them. So this is why Trist is not the best choice. But she IS safe. If you want a classic adc - less casting and more autoattacks - then you have 2 choices: Caitlyn and Ashe. If you pick Caitlyn then you're saying "I am going to be a bully in lane that you can't do anything about, get fed and win the game" because if Cayt is not fed than she's weak. Again - she is safe. If you pick Ashe then you're saying "I am going to be an all around strong pick, I want to initiate teamfights but if I make one mistake than I am going to die horribly. Also, assasins - ew." So these are your options. Pick what you want and have a blast. After about 50 games you'll understand what you need to do and how to do it. It's worth it to be an all around player, I think.